kirby_star_runnersfandomcom-20200214-history
About
Kirby Star Runners is the crossovers between with Kirby and MLP. Being of the comic section, the series consists of some of the chapters, only running three seasons on deviantART made by Khoo Xin Jie aka GlorysiaMelodyYT. Many people have gathered around Glory's inspiration on other successful users' comic creator. For Example: Mlpwolfiathewolfgirl, the creator of the Mystic Team and Call of the Phoenix and TheOmniWriter, Creator of Omni's Misadventure. Due to that, she has gathered up information to start her own series, but was stumped with choosing a title. After the contest is over, she chose the character that created by venjix5, and choose Malachor, The dark Lord, Professor N. Shroud, The genius scientist, and she created more character into the series. With the help of her fellow friends, she had finally chosen Kirby Star Runners. Star, meaning Suta, Runners, menaing Ran'nā. Suited perfectly for the plot she was following, therefore, adding interest to her series. Story Brief/Blurb Centuries years ago, Equestria has amount danger. The Evil Demon known as Malachor, The Dark Lord, take over the universe, made himself known and created a magic oil named the black mass. It was to function as a front, and fund his operations and manufacturing of great armies of monsters, which he used to take over much of the galaxy. His actions devastated countless planets. There were those who stood to combat his evil; The Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. Both sides fought for many thousands of years, but Malachor's monsters outnumbered them and only Meta Knight and a few others survived to see the aftermath. Malachor eventually threatens the peaceful Equestria on Equestrian, as it seems likely to be Malachor's next target. The inhabitants are told that a legendary hero will come to save them - Hirra, Leader of the Star Runners. In the distant land, three unknown beings have reached Dream Land for some reason. Hirra, a blue puffball with light blue wings, founded, helps the stranded puffballs to return home safe and sound with the help of her fellow friends and keeping an eye out for the power-hungry villains whose goal is to be stronger than anything imaginable. During this adventures, she discovers the magic with the powerful magic called The Magic of Friendship. She will able to retvive The Elements of Harmony before Malachor destroy the element. She will save Equestria after Malachor celebrates his victory as Equestrias is driven even deeper into total chaos. Inspirations Glorysia Melody says: "During the process of making the Star Runners story, I had several inspired ideas to add to my main story. Some of these ideas were also contributed to Hirra’s backstory, not just the series alone. These stories ideas were from other games, fan-made and anime. They are as follows: My Little Pony The Movie Malachor replaces The Storm King, and N. Shroud replaces Grubber. That's movie is perfect, I currently for the Hirra's backstory and cool. Tempest Shadow has reformed after Storm king has defeated. However, the heroes celebrating the festival and Tylos throws the fireworks with his sister Mailos in the final chapter. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (All Series) Most of the ideas were from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. The atmosphere, music and depth of the story lit up my interests and touched my heart; dramatic, adventurous. Having an adventure-like story was what I wanted. The Planet Paralysis in the story of the game turns out to present itself as a dark, black and white contrasted land, which is what I wanted for when Pop Star starts to die in the story. The amnesia part of the character was not influenced on any game nor anime, but had to be done because I was wanting to start from the beginning of Hirra’s discovery of herself. And then, this one has been Spirits Excel! ''Inspirations for someone. The end was kinda inspired from the ending of the first story of this game, however, if such was to be copied directly, it would be too much of a rip from the story, so I added a secret twist in the end to change things. Kirby (both anime and games) Kirby was the chosen base for the animation series as they were the easiest to sprite for me back in the beginning. Not only do I like the Kirby series, but there are barely any great animations on the Kirby franchise. So I decided to work on with Kirby. Meta Knight back then was a major favourite and still is today. His red eyes (when unmasked) were also the idea for the final boss. '''The Lion King/Guard' The atmosphere, story and music had driven me, especially in the newer TV shows of TLK and TLK2: Simba's Pride (The Lion Guard). Inspired of Wisteria Moon had died by Princess Dark Matter like Scar throws Mufasa into death. Samurai Jack I never knew this show, Aku has replaced of Malachor. Tartakovsky drew from a number of influences when creating the series, including the 1970s series Kung Fu, classic anime, and the works of directors Akira Kurosawa and David Lean. The series premiered on August 10, 2001, with a TV movie called The Premiere Movie. The series ended on September 25, 2004, after airing 52 episodes. However, This seried running three seasons. I will end at 2020. Super Smash Bros Brawl More so background, atmosphere and bosses in this game. Many bosses you battle are considered to be large in the game, so I wanted a large major boss that would prove to be dominating and to somewhat scary and mysterious. Malachor was a perfect fit. The Final Destination arena was a perfect image on Shadow Kingdom. I figured something like this would be perfect for the setting of the final boss (Malachor). Pretty Cure Stars (Both Movies) This movie is pretty awsome. I have been watched alot. This movie is know about the Cures team up together to defeat the villains who are invaders from the dark. However, the word "Rainbow" got used of Hirra and preceded by Rainbow Therapy, Rainbow Storm, Rainbow Rose Explosion, and is followed by Rainbow Healing, Rainbow Burst, Royal Rainbow Burst, Ultra Rainbow Burst, Miracle Rainbow Burst, Rainbow Tornado, and Extreme Rainbow. Only Rainbow power Hirra can use this power. Spongebob Squarepants (Both season and movies) This show is cooly awsome. The plot of the video game is very similar to the film. King Neptune's crown has been stolen by Plankton and SpongeBob and Patrick must retrieve it from where Plankton sold it to: Shell City. A few areas in the game are not seen in the film, such as where SpongeBob and Patrick must escape Gooberland (their dreams) by following the Goofy Goober in the Patty Wagon. And later again to the Krusty Krab 2, in the Patty Wagon (requiring several Goober Tokens to get it back as this is in their reality, not their dreams). However. Those are the only inspirations I could recall, in both story, Hirra’s history and design wise. I had purposefully made the setting so many years later to prevent backstory clashes with other characters."